


Don't Try to Awaken Me With a Kiss

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest member of the Host Club, Sohma Yuki, has issues with the Host Club King. Sometimes Tamaki just won't learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try to Awaken Me With a Kiss

| Suoh Tamaki, Sohma Yuki thought not for the first time, was an idiot.   
  
Yuki mentally counted backwards from ten to keep his patience. Tamaki managed to irritate him more surely than anyone he knew, including the stupid cat. It wasn't like Yuki wasn't used to being around idiots. Shigure, Kyou and Ayame immediately sprang to mind. What drove him nuts was that Tamaki reveled in his idiocy, despite the fact he was supposed to be brilliant.  
  
Sitting in the Third Music Room, he watched the King of the Host Club freak out for the umpteenth millionth time. Yuki calmly drank the lukewarm tea in his cup, hoping that Tamaki wouldn't decide to count on him for backup. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this stupid club anyway, but Kyouya's threat to reveal his family curse was a remarkable motivator.  
  
"And then she told me that she didn't need my advice! Otousan is so hurt!" Tamaki wailed, wringing his hands. The twins just jeered at him, and Haruhi stared blandly at their overwrought president.   
  
Yuki knew the scenario could go one of three ways. First, the twins could continue to prod Tamaki until the blond was left a spazzing pile of goo, especially when Haruhi continued her unconscious smack-down by ignoring him. Second, Kyouya could step in and "rescue" Tamaki with a couple scathing remarks, scaring the living daylights out of the twins and threatening to increase Haruhi's debt. Or the third way, which Yuki really didn't want to acknowledge.   
  
Of course, it ended up being the third. Tamaki looked at the others, and then flopped down melodramatically on the couch, not coincidentally ending up with his head in Yuki's lap.   
  
"At least Yuki will still love me no matter what!" Tamaki said, gazing up with an adoring expression. He traced a hand slowly along the curve of Yuki's jaw with tenderness.  
  
The girls all squealed, eager to see the boy-on-boy action. Yuki mentally cursed Renge for deciding that his aversion to being touched by girls meant he was an ice prince type. Tamaki, the stupid idiot, had decided it would be ideal for the King of the Host Club to hold the key to melting Yuki's heart. Yuki, of course, wanted none of it.   
  
"Tamaki," Yuki said, smiling through gritted teeth. "Do you remember what I said would happen the next time you touched me without expressed permission?"  
  
Tamaki blinked his huge blue eyes at Yuki innocently. "No?"  
  
"Maybe this will help," Yuki said, before putting the King on the floor with an agile strike. Yuki might not have been the caliber of martial artist that Hunny-senpai was, but he certainly was good enough to make the next five minutes exceedingly _painful_ for Tamaki.  
---


End file.
